Love, Assassination, and Korosensei
by Riccie and Rea
Summary: Angst!Karma x Reader basically. This story is generally rated T. I have another version of this story on Wattpad, so go to my profile on my profile description of this story, and click on the link there.


**Hello! Kookie is here, and I am doing a Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fanfic. This is a angst story, so like, Angst!Karma x Reader. I have slight lime, fluff, and a lot of angst. This will be rated T all in all, but I will rate a chapter just... that chapter. This chapter is going to be a K+. Please note that The more mature version will be on Wattpad, so I will put the link in my profile, and you can read that if you want. PErsonally, I think the more mature version is better. Alrighty~!**

 **Chapter: K+**

 **Enjoy! Feel free to review and criticize. Let's get _on_ with the story.**

Ch. 1- Karma Akabane

* * *

1.1

 _'So, this is the "End Class" they were talking about...'_ (Name) felt a hollow feeling in her stomach. Ever since that day when _Karma_ \- never mind. Her parents assumed it was just pressure from bullies or being in a top school, but she knew otherwise. She was too nice to tell her parents of the horrible deed he did, but she always had nightmares, every month, about that horrible time. During it, she had felt... well she didn't really know now... she really didn't care that he was taking what she wanted most. But now, it haunted her.

She sank into her seat. People were looking at her, whispering. She had been informed about the situation in this class, so she did not freak out when she saw the yellow-tentacled super creature sort of glide into the class.

"Good morning, boys and girls. As you can see, we have a new student. Miss (Last), if you would please introduce yourself."

She stood up, not noticing a certain redhead looking at her with a horrified look. "H-hello... I'm (Name) (Last), nice to meet you." She gave a cute little smile, and went back to her seat. Little did she know, was that her life was going to get more complicated.

1.3

"Lunch time! I'm going to Canada for a quick bite, you have my cell if you need anything!" And he blasted off. A blue haired... girl?... walked towards her.

"Hello, I'm Nagisa Shiota. This is Kaede Kayano, and this guy is Karma Akabane." She gasped when she met _his_ eyes, and sanked to the ground, and started crying. Nagisa panicked. "Are you okay?"

Everybody had gathered around her now. A girl with black hair helped her up. "What's wrong?"

"I-it's... h-him..." They all glanced at Karma. He had a uncomfortable look himself. It was all coming back to (Name). Everything he had done..

Karma's voice shook slightly. "We... used to date." That was all he said. Everybody seemed to understand.

She gasped, shivers running through her body. She didn't know what to do. She remembered how it used to be, and she felt her hands reaching for his shirt, and sobbed quietly into his chest. She realized what she was doing, and pushed off of him.

1.4

"So... to put it shortly... you guys.. did... and you're... kinda... umm..." (Name) nodded slightly. She was feeling better now, after Kayano and Kanzaki had cheered her up. She smiled dryly. "Let's never talk about what just happened, or _that_ again." They all nodded. Then Nakamura started talking about something on the news, and the girls laughter could be heard clear across the mountain.

* * *

2.1

She was getting used to the classroom, even started being normal around Karma. She felt a little pang in her heart whenever she talked to him normally. And she blushed a lot. Karma liked to tease her, so it was kinda like they were still dating. She had hope, that her life would become normal. She hadn't had that nightmare in a while. Eventually, they were staying after school. The whole class had done something they shouldn't have done, (it involved Karasuma, Professor Bitch's tits, tape, and Korosensei), so they were staying after school, cleaning up the classroom. They had cleared the desks to the side, and decided to play a game for a bit. First it was lighthearted, but then they went a bit more funnier and more perverted, (The perverted stuff was mostly Maehara and Okajima's truth or dares), until a dare was directed at Karma and (Name).

It was Okano. "Karma, truth or dare?"

Karma smirked. "Dare."

"I dare you to carry (Name) piggyback." The girls giggled nervously, and (Name) blushed a lot. Karma shrugged indifferently. "Okay..."

He crouched down, and, face red, (Name) got on his back. He carried her around the circle and dropped her at a empty spot. The class immediately did something so the only empty space was beside (Name). Karma sat down, and tried to avoid looking at her. Finally, Okajima calmed down, and asked (Name), who chose truth, a non-perverted question. "Would you kiss Karma to save your life?"

There was a awkward silence. (Name) shifted uncomfortably, and stuttered, "Y-yes." Nakamura smiled evilly. She grabbed a pencil, sharpened it, and put it at (Name)'s neck. "If you're sure, then kiss Karma right now. (Name) shifted, and Nakamura added, "You have to straddle him."

The whole class freaked. Sugino said, "Hey, Nakamura, aren't you taking this too far?"

"No?"

Then a whole feud started, but in the end, Karma and (Name) didn't kiss.

2.2

(Name) sighed, and kicked off her shoes. Her younger brother, (Boy's Name), ran into her room and hugged her. "You're home, sis!"

(Name) giggled. She always loved her little brother, who was only seven. He knew how to cheer her up. "Mama says it's time to eat."

"Kay."

They went down, and her mother and father asked the usual questions. "How was school?"

"Good."

"I saw your text message about having to stay after school. What was it for?" Her parents were both in the government, and knew about her unusual teacher. She told her about the prank, and what it resulted in. She lied saying that the classroom was really dirty, so that's why she was later than what it should have taken.

Her mother smiled. "I'm glad that you're having fun with your classmates. Just don't get too carried away, I don't think we want the Earth blown to bits." She whispered the last part to (Name). It wouldn't be good if her brother heard. He was nice, yes, but if he was a little bit too hyper, he could tell a secret on accident. (Name) sighed.

"I'm gonna take a shower and then do my homework."

Her father nodded, and (Name) headed upstairs. Her brain chose that moment to remind her of riding piggyback on Karma. Then her first kiss, (which happened to be taken by Karma), then when she used to force him to carry her bag. (Name) giggled, her face slightly flushed, and turned on the water. It seemed that maybe her life was going to be normal.

But then the next day, that's when her life started to go up and down.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it! When I finish this, I'm going to do a most requested Character x Reader. I will give you a few anime to choose a character from.**

 **-Attack on Titan**

 **-Assassination Classroom**

 **-Fairy Tail**

 **Ok, Kookie out! Love y'all! Bye!**


End file.
